Reflet de l'âme
by Syrene-T
Summary: Tout le monde a ses blessures. Même le diable (saison 1 - réponse au challenge de mai du collectif Noname).


**Pour répondre au défi de l'auteur : peut-on dire que le diable est immoral ? A priori oui. On pourrait même presque dire que le mot a été inventé pour lui. Enfin, nous savons toutes que le Lucifer de la série n'est pas si méchant que ça, même si question moralité, euh… on peut clairement mieux faire. Allez, on va dire que ça compte !**

 **000000000000**

Il était près de quatre heures du matin mais l'immense mégalopole ne dormait jamais et sa rumeur persistante continuait de parvenir jusqu'au tout dernier étage du Lux. Accoudé à la balustrade de sa terrasse privée, Lucifer alluma tranquillement une cigarette tout en laissant son regard errer sur la mer de lumière qui s'étendait loin au-dessous de lui, aussi loin que porte le regard. Il aimait cette ville et l'existence trépidante que l'on y menait. Son dynamisme et sa démesure. Ainsi que ses plaisirs, naturellement. Il eut un léger sourire. Sa dernière conquête en date venait de le quitter à regret, geignant qu'elle devait absolument rentrer chez elle avant le jour. Lucifer l'avait laissée partir comme il les laissait partir toutes : avec une sorte d'indifférence amusée. Il était presque sûr qu'elle reviendrait. Dans un jour, deux ou dix. Ou plus. Ou moins. Et si elle ne revenait pas, ma foi tant pis, il y en avait d'autres.

Pris du subit désir de fumer et de prendre un peu l'air il n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller. Ce n'était pas ici, pratiquement perdu en plein ciel, qu'il risquait d'offenser les bonnes mœurs ! En supposant d'ailleurs qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, ce qui n'était pas à proprement parler le cas.

Il n'entendit rien mais, soudain, il s'aperçut que la fumée de sa cigarette était comme figée dans l'air de la nuit. Cela lui arracha un sifflement excédé.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité, laissa-t-il tomber ensuite, sans se retourner et sans changer de position.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua la voix familière. Tu m'avais l'air bien seul alors je me suis invité moi-même.

\- J'étais très bien seul, marmonna Lucifer. Il ne fallait pas te croire obligé de m'imposer ta compagnie. Et pourquoi as-tu ralenti le temps ? Il n'y a que toi et moi ici.

Aménadiel fit mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- J'ai ralenti le temps pour te contrarier, puisque tu tiens à le savoir.

\- Perdu. Tu m'ennuies, tu ne me contraries pas. Autre chose ?

\- Lucifer…

\- Laisse-moi deviner le but de ta visite pour le moins tardive. Tu veux un verre ? Va te servir. Tu es assez grand.

\- Lucifer...

\- Tu cherches une fille ? Tu arrives un peu tard. A cette heure-ci il n'y a plus grand monde. Ceux qui étaient encore seuls on été voir ailleurs.

\- Arrête, écoute-moi !

\- Non plus ? Voyons, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? J'y suis : tu voudrais que je plie bagages et que je retourne en enfer.

Lucifer sentit plus qu'il n'entendit les pas de l'ange s'approcher de lui et, tout en feignant de continuer à admirer la ville il se tint sur ses gardes. Mieux valait être prêt à tout. Une exclamation étranglée retentit :

\- Je n'avais jamais vu… ces cicatrices dans ton dos, c'est ce que je crois ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a l'air d'être ? Des piqûres de guêpe ?

Aménadiel ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux du dos nu de son « frère » et de la peau scarifiée des deux larges croissants, parfaitement symétriques, qui se faisaient face le long de ses omoplates. Les êtres surnaturels ne sont pas supposés garder de cicatrices. Ils ne sont même pas supposés être blessés.

\- Comment se fait-il que la peau ne se soit pas reformée normalement ? demanda l'ange à mi-voix.

\- Les blessures étaient trop profondes. Je tenais à une amputation en règle. Pas seulement la partie apparente. On peut faire confiance à Maze pour ce genre de boulot. Du coup, pour atteindre l'os et le retirer elle a dû enlever aussi un sacré paquet de chair de chaque côté. Ça s'est refermé mais il reste des traces. C'était inévitable.

\- Quel gâchis, soupira encore Aménadiel. Comment tu as pu te mutiler comme ça ?

\- J'ai appliqué les préceptes notre Père. Ou du moins de ses adorateurs : si ton œil droit t'a offensé, arrache-le. Ça faisait un moment que ce... cadeau m'offensait sérieusement. Tant que j'avais ces ailes je faisais partie de la maison. Du moins en quelque sorte. Et il se trouve que je tenais à en sortir. Définitivement.

\- Franchement, Lucifer… regarde-toi. A quoi ça rime, tout ça ?

\- Crois-moi, ces petites marques de rien du tout ne me posent aucun problème. La plupart du temps j'oublie leur existence. En fait je crois qu'elles rajoutent à mon charme.

Lucifer se redressa, pivota sur lui-même et adressa un clin d'œil coquin à son visiteur :

\- Et puis ça me permets de… de profiter des beautés dont regorge le monde des mortels. Le genre de beautés qu'on apprécie encore mieux une fois que tout le monde est tout nu. Tu m'imagines me déshabiller si j'avais encore des ailes ? Ça ferait fuir les filles. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour les transporter au…

Le diable eut un large sourire, non dépourvu de sarcasme et acheva avec suavité, en regardant son visiteur dans les yeux :

\- … au septième ciel.

Aménadiel se renfrogna aussitôt et laissa tomber sur Lucifer un regard sans concession :

\- Le fait est que tu n'as aucune pudeur, grogna-t-il. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Quant à tes traits d'humour…

Lucifer gloussa de rire :

\- Si le diable était pudique, ça se saurait !

\- Et tes petites amies, elles ne te demandent pas ce qui est arrivé à ton dos ?

\- Elles ont généralement d'autres choses à penser, répondit Lucifer sur un ton léger. Et à regarder.

\- Sauf une, pensa-t-il soudain, avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Avec laquelle je n'ai même pas couché !

Son expression changea brusquement et ce fut soudain un regard dur qu'il plongea dans celui de son interlocuteur :

\- Les vraies cicatrices, elles sont internes. Personne ne peut les voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'être déchu, rejeté, banni et diabolisé ne laisse aucune marque ? Devenir pour l'éternité le symbole du mal absolu et être emprisonné en enfer, au milieu de la lie de l'humanité, devenir le geôlier et le bourreau de tous ces milliers d'êtres humains qui doivent être punis pour les fautes qu'ils ont commises sur terre, tu crois vraiment que ça a pu m'être un jour indifférent ?

\- Lucifer…

\- Quoi « Lucifer » ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cela représente ?

Aménadiel baissa les yeux en soupirant.

\- Eh bien, en réalité non... admit-il maladroitement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela représente. Ce que je sais c'est que... c'est que tu l'avais sans doute mérité, voilà !

\- Tout ce que je demandais, c'était d'être libre. Libre de mes choix et de ma vie. C'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais voulu. Mais l'Ancêtre ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. Apparemment il veut de gentils toutous prêts à suivre sans discuter et sans réfléchir toutes ses règles idiotes.

\- Ta détestation et ta rancœur envers notre Père sont purement et simplement blasphématoires ! se fâcha Aménadiel. En plus d'être stupides.

Lucifer brandit sa cigarette en direction de son vis à vis :

-Tu sais, frangin, siffla-t-il, puisque tu sembles si préoccupé par ce qui se passe en enfer en mon absence, tu n'as qu'à y aller à ma place. Je serais curieux de voir combien de temps tu tiendras. Si tu veux que ton image soit à jamais ternie et que ton nom serve une fois pour toute à excuser ou expliquer tous les crimes de l'humanité, vas-y ! Je t'offre très volontiers le trône infernal. Et jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies occupé et que tu aies vu ce que c'était, un conseil : tes discours moralisateurs, tu te les gardes et tu te les enfonces bien profond. Compris ?

Contre toute attente Aménadiel ne se fâcha pas. Il regarda fixement son frère et hocha lentement la tête :

\- Excuse-moi, dit-il enfin, à la plus grande surprise de son interlocuteur. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Je veux dire, je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Je n'ai pas la prétention de remettre en doute le jugement de notre Père mais…

Tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, Lucifer haussa les épaules :

\- Ça va. Ne te fatigue pas. Evite seulement de parler de ce que tu ignores, tu veux bien ?

\- Tu sais qu'il faudra quand même, à un moment ou à un autre, régler ce problème ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Tu le sais. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un en enfer pour veiller à ce que la boutique tourne rond.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Lucifer tourna ostensiblement le dos à son visiteur et se ré accouda à la balustrade pour recommencer à fumer. Prêt à réagir en cas de besoin néanmoins : une attaque par derrière n'était pas à exclure et il n'entendait pas se laisser surprendre.

Aménadiel n'insista pas. Il laissa à nouveau courir son regard sur les cicatrices de son frère. Il était atterré et presque mal à l'aise. C'était sacrilège d'avoir fait ça. Les ailes des anges contiennent une part de divinité. Même leur long séjour en enfer n'avait pu ôter ça à celles de Lucifer. Alors s'en débarrasser c'était... eh bien oui, sacrilège. En même temps, que fallait-il attendre d'autre du diable ?

L'ange secoua tristement la tête : il était en train de se mentir, il le savait bien. En réalité ce n'était pas le côté moral de l'affaire qui le mettait mal à l'aise mais les contraintes physiques que cela impliquait. Ou avaient impliqué. Il imagina Mazikeen charcuter son maître pour le débarrasser de ses ailes et son malaise augmenta. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Oh bien sûr, Maze n'était pas une tendre. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un trait de caractère des démons, en général. Elle avait fait ce que Lucifer lui demandait. Mais quand même. Rien qu'à l'idée des lames acérées tranchant la chair et les tissus, puis les os... s'il n'avait pas été une créature céleste, Aménadiel aurait sans doute frissonné. Même pour un être surnaturel, cela avait dû être douloureux. Lucifer avait pourtant le choix. Il pouvait tout arrêter d'un mot. Or, il ne l'avait pas fait. Fallait-il qu'il soit déterminé. Ou en colère. Ou les deux.

L'ange repensa aux paroles que son frère avait prononcées un moment plus tôt et il soupira à nouveau. C'était vrai, c'était lui qui n'avait pas compris. Ce qu'il voyait là sur la peau était peut-être effrayant à ses yeux mais en réalité ce n'était que le reflet de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Le reflet d'une âme blessée. En décidant de se mutiler comme il l'avait fait, Lucifer avait voulu en fait se couper de son passé. Il avait essayé de devenir quelqu'un d'autre en laissant définitivement derrière lui ce qui le rattachait à ce qu'il était depuis des millénaires.

Pour la toute première fois de son éternité, Aménadiel se demanda si leur Père céleste n'avait pas été un tantinet trop dur avec son fils rebelle.

 **FIN**


End file.
